


Spiderstring

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari on Male, I will make these tags common MYSELF if I have to, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panty Raid, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one panty raid too many, John finds himself caught up in something much bigger than he originally intended. Or much smaller, as the case may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderstring

John Egbert had a problem. A panty problem.

It all started innocently enough. He'd roped a few of his friends into executing an impromptu panty raid on the female trolls' shared residence. Really, it was six girls living in one domicile, which he figured was _basically_ the same as a sorority house. And they all slept during the day, which made things even easier! Well, for the humans involved, anyway. Which was actually all of them, as they were the only ones John could convince to join him. So while Dave was raiding Terezi's drawers, Rose was perusing Kanaya's (yes, Rose was involved, which John found hilarious, especially as he never asked her to join in), and Jake covered the rest, John had Vriska's room all to himself. His first panty raid was every bit the exhilarating stupid thrill his mediocre college comedies made it out to be, and he strode out of that house a man. A man with an armful of cerulean undergarments held to his chest.

Vriska was furious, of course. All the troll girls were, of course, to varying degrees, but she seemed to be especially angry. Not that she was angry at John specifically; she'd accused him of orchestrating the raid, suspecting it was one of his "dumb human pranks," but she didn't have any evidence (and he'd expertly hidden it away when she came marching to his doorstep). John convinced her that it was the work of some college kids in the neighborhood, and that he would never stoop to committing such a dumb human prank. Which wasn't a lie, really. That first panty raid was no dumb prank, it was a flawlessly executed _masterstroke_.

The second one wasn't nearly as glamorous.

Not due to any sort of technical failure on John's fault, mind. But it wasn't really much of a "raid" if there was only one person involved. His former accomplices completely sold him out. When he suggested the idea of another panty raid, they told him he should "give it a rest." Seriously? Come on! The first one was a resounding success, so surely the second one would be at least half as awesome, right?

Well, it wasn't. Without his friends there to validate his efforts, John just kind of felt dirty about the whole thing. And yet, he couldn't help but feel at least some perverse thrill at the activity. Just the idea of sneaking into Vriska's room while she's asleep, the thought of taking the dainty underthings that had regularly touched her naked skin, the terror of what she'd do if she caught him in the act... and the increasing frustration she expressed every time he pulled off a heist.

Naturally, he'd gone back a third time. And a fourth. And after each of them, Vriska was more and more suspicious that John was behind the whole thing. After the fourth one, she nearly ripped his room to pieces looking for them, and he thanked his lucky stars he thought of such a good hiding spot. (It's a little-known fact that the average pair of women's underwear fits snugly inside a DVD case, and a much better-known fact that Vriska mostly can't stand John's taste in movies.)

After that, though, it seemed as though he'd been absolved in her eyes. She'd dropped her allegations against him completely, and she seemed convinced that she had a foolproof plan to find whoever was behind the string of thefts. In the meantime, she'd decided she was going to do some underwear shopping. "Just for the really simple kind," she told him. "They got all my really basic ones, but they never managed to get my fanciest pair."

John knew what he had to do.

Really, though, she'd made things too easy this time. For one, she wasn't even _in_ the house, so there was even less finesse involved. He could just walk into her room and flip the lights on, which is exactly what he did. Thick grey curtains covered the windows (of course, the trolls hated sunlight), so this was the first time he'd gotten a good look at her room in a while. The walls were covered in FLARP-related sketches and lovingly-defaced Nicolas Cage posters, and piles of sparkling treasure and broken magic 8-balls were swept up into various nooks and crannies. One corner was taken up by a king-sized human bed--the trolls seemed to have taken to them well enough, despite their initial misgivings--with the foot stopping right by the closet door. But on the opposite side of the room was where the real treasure trove lay: a chest of drawers.

John sidled up to the drawers and furtively slid the top one open. There, in the same place where he'd found Vriska's underwear four times before, there now sat a single pair, neatly folded and just begging to be taken. "Ha! Too easy," he said, not seeing a reason to be quiet, and gently lifted his prize to take a look at it.

"Ooh, these _are_ fancy." It was a thong, trimmed with black lace and made of dark blue cloth in the middle. Definitely not the sort of thing to be worn casually, though the whole article seemed to be pretty stretchy. Well, it wasn't _meant_ to be worn casually, but if this was the only other pair Vriska had left, then she'd probably been wearing them pretty frequently as of late. Which probably meant...

John bit his lip. "Would it be weird if...?" Well, what he was doing was already pretty weird. And there wasn't anybody else in the room anyway, so what harm was there anyway? After taking a nervous look around to make sure the coast was absolutely clear, he lifted the crotch of the panties to his nose and sniffed.

He was overwhelmed by the scent hitting his nostrils. It was a strange, musky smell, almost like human sweat, but not quite, and with a strange hint of sweetness to it. Almost like... blue raspberry? It couldn't be. Whatever the case, the aroma just screamed _Vriska_ , and he was ready to take an even deeper whiff of it.

"A _ha_!"

John screamed and whirled around to face the other voice in the room. The closet door was now wide open, and more importantly, Vriska was standing outside of it, glaring at him furiously. "John! I can't believe you!"

"Vriska! Wait, I can explain--" he started, raising his hands defensively.

"Oh, really?" she replied, taking another step towards him. "You can explain why you're in my room, sniffing my last pair of panties?!"

He grimaced. "Look, I... this isn't what it looks like!"

She didn't look convinced? "Really? Because it looks like you're coming into my room when I'm not supposed to be here to steal my last pair of panties!"

An awkward silence hung in the air. "Okay, it's exactly what it looks like," he admitted.

Vriska threw her hands in the air in frustration. "John! I can't believe this. I trusted you!" She looked back to the closet in disgust. "I hid in this closet for hours, lying in wait for the bastard who's been raiding my drawers, hoping and praying that it wouldn't be you, and then it _was_!"

"I know, I know. I..." John hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. It all started as an innocent prank, but... I just couldn't control myself."

Angry though she was, she gave him an understanding look. "You're just that hopelessly attracted to me, huh?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I... wait, what?"

"It's okay, John, I understand," Vriska assured him, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I thought we could just be friends, but if you can't get over me, I get it. I mean, I _am_ really hot."

This was not at all what was motivating John's actions. Was it? Sure, he had to admit that she was pretty hot, but... no, this whole thing between them was too complicated for it to be that. But maybe it's for the best that he played along. "Um... yeah, that's it. I just needed something to remember you by."

Vriska sighed. "Oh, John, you didn't have to go rummaging through my drawers for that! You and your silly human ways."

"I know, I know, I just wasn't thinking," he agreed, shaking his head. "So .. how about I just give you your underwear back and we call this whole thing a misunderstanding?" He held the thong out to her as a token of goodwill.

Without answering his question, she snatched the panties from him and turned around, taking a few steps away. Still not facing him, she gave her response. "I don't think so."

His shoulders slumped. "You don't?"

"John, you snuck into my room while I was sleeping and stole my underwear, and _then_ you had the audacity to lie about it," she explained, whirling around to face him again. "So no, I don't think you're going to get off that easily."

"I'm not?"

Vriska shook her head solemnly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to think of a fitting... punishment for you."

"Punishment?" John took a fearful step back, bumping into the chest of drawers. "Well... look, if you want me to buy you more panties or something, I can, but--"

" _Buy_ me more?" Vriska interrupted him, stepping toward him like a lion approaching a wounded gazelle. "John, I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple. Although... that does give me a rather fitting idea."

He bit his lip. "I don't think I like the sound of that."

She grinned. "Oh, but it's so simple, John! If you want to make it up to me for taking my underwear from me, you can start by letting me take _your_ underwear from _you_. Starting with what you're wearing."

"Uh... I don't know if--"

"Take your pants off, John."

Terrified, John immediately began fumbling with his pants. He succeeded in getting his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped before Vriska got impatient. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, yanking both pairs of pants down in one go. "Ack, hey!" John cried, covering his suddenly exposed private parts with his hands.

Vriska kneeled down to the freshly dropped pants, pulling John's shoes off so she could get to his clothing more easily. She tossed the jeans aside and grabbed the boxers, then stood up, holding her bounty in one hand and the thong in the other, a look of triumph on her face.

"Okay, you have my underwear now," John said, a blush quickly growing on his cheeks. "So is that all? Are we good now?"

"It's a start, John, but it's only one pair of underwear," Vriska answered. Looking at the underwear, she grinned. "Although this does give me another idea. Turn around."

John didn't like the sound of that, either, but he didn't say anything. He simply sighed and turned around. "You're not going to give me a spanking or something, are you?"

"Don't be silly, John, I just want a little privacy." He heard a rustling of cloth, but didn't dare turn around to see what Vriska was doing. "Okay, you can turn around now," she eventually said, and John complied.

Vriska stood with her hands on her hips, looking rather proud of herself. She was no longer wearing pants, instead having John's slime ghost-print boxers hanging off of her wiry frame. "Yeah, this is better. Nothing like a fresh change of underwear, eh?"

This all seemed awfully immature to John, though he had to admit that seeing Vriska wearing his underwear was more than a little arousing. "Is it really better than what you were wearing?"

"Better than nothing," Vriska answered, then held up her thong. "I told you, this was my last pair of underwear. I had to leave them out here as bait, and the whole time, I had to go commando. But I would never be so cruel as to inflict that upon you, John."

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "You wouldn't?"

"Nope." She took the thong up in both hands, stretching it out taut for him to see. "You can wear these!"

" _What_?" John's mind barely even had time to process the thought before it rejected it. "No! I mean, thanks, but no thanks."

Vriska gave him a disappointed glare. "I don't think you understand, John. I'm not giving you an _option_ here. You're not leaving this room until you put these on."

He looked at her, horrified. "No, absolutely not," he insisted, "you can say whatever you want, but--"

"Put the panties on."

She couldn't be serious right now, could she? There was no way in hell John was putting those panties on. He would never do that, ever, even if he kind of wanted to. Wait, what? Really, though, they _were_ nice panties, and if Vriska was the only one seeing them, then... no! He couldn't seriously be considering this right now. Could he?

Vriska interrupted his train of thought. "Look, John, I understand why you don't want to do this," she said, "but if you really want to make things up to me, you're going to have to put these panties on. I'm sorry, but in the end, it has to be this way."

"...Fine," John eventually relented, grabbing the thong from her with his right hand and covering himself with his left. "But no one ever hears of this, okay?"

"Fair enough," Vriska said with a shrug.

They both stood staring at each other for a moment. "Uh... can I get a little privacy?" John asked.

"No."

He groaned, then turned around. Not that that would make much difference, he realized, given that he was about to put on a _thong_ of all things. Either she'd catch a glimpse of his junk or she'd get a nice long look at his backside. Well, no use prolonging things, he figured. He quickly looped the legs of the panties around his feet and yanked them up, stretching the front over his privates. To his surprise, they actually fit pretty nicely. It was a tight fit, obviously, but the material seemed to be a lot stretchier than he'd first thought, managing to cover his front even while... oh jeez.

Vriska gave an appreciative whistle. "Nice ass, Egbert," she said, her tone less mocking than John had expected. "Now why don't you turn around and show me your package?" He _really_ didn't want to do that, but he didn't want her to keep leering at his butt, either. so he turned around and covered himself with his hands. "Aw, come on, John, don't be shy. Show me the goods!"

John looked away, the blush on his face intensifying. "Look, haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"Who said I was trying to humiliate you?" Vriska rebutted, looking him straight in the eyes. "Maybe I just genuinely get off on seeing you in girls' underwear. Did you ever think about that?"

"Uh... I guess not."

"You've gotten plenty of wank material from me, so I think it's time you gave a little back." Well, he had to admit she had a point. John reluctantly moved his hands to his side, revealing... "Ooooooooh, speaking of getting off..."

John, much to his further embarrassment, had actually started to get a little hard from all this. His erection strained against the stretchy material of the thong. It wasn't quite spilling out as he might have feared, but that didn't make matters any less humiliating.

Vriska flashed him a predatory grin. "Joooooooohn, could it be that you're enjoying this a lot more than you let on?"

"Of course not," he immediately answered, unable to meet her gaze. "It's just because... these stupid underwear are rubbing up against it, and... I'm thinking about other stuff, so--"

"John," she cut him off. "You really don't have to be so embarrassed. And if you want to know the truth..." As she trailed off, she stepped closer and closer to him, pushing him into the chest of drawers and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm _really_ getting off on it too." And with that, Vriska reached her left hand down and wrapped it around his cock.

John groaned at the unexpected contact, gently thrusting into Vriska's hand. He was incredibly turned on right now, and he was afraid it was going to cloud his better judgment. "Vriska... I don't know if we should..."

Vriska seemed to completely ignore his hesitation. "John, I know things are a little complicated between us," she admitted, gently stroking him as she did, "but the truth is, I'm still _very_ attracted to you too. So who says we can't just have a little... fun? No strings attached?"

It was a very tempting offer, John had to admit. If he'd stopped to think about it, it might have almost seemed too good to be true. But with one of Vriska's hands working up and down his tightly-clothed dick and the other one wrapping around to caress his bare ass, stopping to think was the absolute last of his priorities at the moment. "Yeah... yeah, I'd love that."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Vriska breathed, and she pressed just a little closer to kiss him on the lips. As the two of them made out, she continued to work her hand on his straining erection, and John could feel precum beginning to stain the front of Vriska's borrowed underwear. After a bit, she broke from the kiss. "Take your shirt off."

John quickly complied, clumsily pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it aside. After taking a moment to appreciate his physique, Vriska removed her hands from below his waist to take off her own shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, so John got a good look at her exposed breasts (or was it rumble spheres?), not at all large, but shapely and perky, and each tipped with a little cerulean nub.

Vriska just smiled at him, then offered him a hand. "Why don't we take this to the bed?" John gladly accepted the offer, and they both walked toward her bed. Vriska certainly seemed prepared; the bed was a flat surface of clean powder-blue sheets, with a bundle of covers shoved to the side and two simple white pillows being the only thing occupying any space.

He looked to her expectantly. "Uh, ladies first."

Instead of complying, Vriska slid around behind him, putting him between her and the bed. "Not this time," she said, and shoved him forward.

"Oof!" John flopped onto the bed, not expecting to be pushed around so forcefully. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Vriska just ignored his question, climbing onto the bed and getting on her knees behind him. "Hey John, while you're down there, why don't you go ahead and get me the stuff under the pillows?"

Not bothering to get up just yet, John slipped his hand under the pillows and grabbed whatever it was she was talking about. He pulled it out--a tube of some kind of clear liquid--and handed it back to her. "What's it for?"

"It's lube," Vriska answered as she snatched it from him. He heard Vriska adjusting herself behind him, then popping the cap off the tube and doing something wet with her hands. "We're going to need it if we want to fuck."

A shiver ran down John's spine as the weight of the situation hit him. He was about to have sex with Vriska Serket. Or, as she so succinctly put it, they were about to _fuck_. But lube? Well... "Right, right, anatomical differences," he said, and began to push himself up, but Vriska's hand held him down. "Um, if we're gonna do this, then don't I need to, uh... reposition myself?"

She chuckled. "No, you're fine, John. This is actually the perfect position for me to fuck your ass."

"Oh, okay. Wait, _what_?!" John looked over his shoulder and saw just what Vriska had been doing with her other hand. His boxers had been pulled down, and sticking out of them was a long blue... _thing_ that looked an awful lot like a penis. It was slick with lube, and Vriska continued to slowly stroke it as he looked on in shock.

"Well, that's what we're doing, isn't it?" Vriska asked, not really sure what he was so surprised about. "I thought it was kinda obvious."

John was befuddled. "Vriska, I didn't even know you had that... thing!"

Vriska gave him a confused look. "You mean my bone bulge? I figured you _had_ to know. You said it yourself, anatomical differences." She gave it a few nonchalant strokes as she spoke.

"That’s not what I meant!" He began to get up again, but Vriska pushed him down once more. "Look, there's no way that thing is going in my ass!" He pushed up against her, but she leaned forward to press him down onto the mattress.

"John, would you stop being such a wiggler?" Vriska growled into his ear, and he could feel her bulge sliding between the exposed cheeks of his ass. "If you leave now, you're walking away from one of the best nights of your life!"

He struggled weakly, not wanting to push himself against her... bone bulge too much. "Somehow, I don't think the best night of my life involves things going up my ass."

"And why not?" She slid her lube-slicked hand onto his ass, giving it a squeeze. "It feels good, you know."

"Yeah, maybe if you're into that kind of thing," John replied, shuddering as she groped him with warm, wet fingers, "but I'm not!"

Vriska sighed. "John, it's not a matter of whether you're 'into it' or not. It just feels _good_ , the same way stroking your bulge does."

He didn't seemed convinced. "Look, maybe it does for trolls, but I'm not a troll."

"Ugh! John, am I going to have to give you a lesson on the anatomy of your own species?" She got up off him, pulling him onto his hands and knees. His better judgment told him to get up and run right then and there, but... "Honestly, _this_ is what you should be embarrassed about, not wearing my underwear."

Right, he _was_ wearing nothing but a thong right now. But that still didn't mean he wanted Vriska putting things up his butt! "Look, can't we just do this the other way around?" he asked. "You know, my dick in your... whatever?"

She gave a disbelieving laugh. "Really, John? You come into my room, steal my underwear, and you think I'm going to let you fuck me in the ass? That's just precious." Yeah, it was probably too much to ask for. "Now, why don't you just be quiet while I give you a lesson in how anal works?"

Vriska dug her thumbs under the straps of the thong and pulled it down to expose his ass completely, wedging the waistband under his cheeks. "Now, this right here is your waste chute, or as you humans would call it, your anus." She squeezed a glob of lube onto it, and he flinched as the cool liquid hit him. Vriska smeared it around a bit with one of her wet fingers as she continued. "It's very dry, and very... _tight_." As she said the last word, she thrust her finger inside, and John made an extremely undignified noise at the unannounced penetration, tightly gripping the bedsheets. "And just stimulating it alone won't do anything."

It was doing _something_ , John thought. As she kept talking, she rhythmically thrust her finger deeper into his ass, and John's breath hitched, his breathing becoming erratic. "So if it doesn't... hnngh... do anything... then what's the point?"

"The point, John," Vriska began to answer, and she began to thrust her finger even deeper. "Is that if you thrust _just_ deep enough..." Suddenly, her finger prodded something hard, and John let out a loud moan as she did it. "You'll hit a special little spot called the prostate."

Vriska continued to press her finger against the spot, and John felt an incredibly alien sensation. It was almost like his cock being stroked, but... from the _inside_ , somehow. Vriska pulled her finger back, then thrust into it once more, and John moaned once again at the unusual sensation.

"It feels gooooooood, doesn't it?" Vriska asked as she continued prodding his prostate. John could barely put coherent words together, so he just nodded. "But you know... it'd feel even better if I were doing it with eight inches of rock hard bone bulge. What do you say?"

John panted as she continued working his asshole. The sensation was overwhelming. He'd masturbated plenty of times before, but he'd never felt anything as intense as this. Her bulge probably _would_ feel better, but... he couldn't let her do _that_ , could he? "I... I don't know..."

Vriska didn't sound convinced. "You don't know? From the noises you're making, it sounds like you know pretty damn well." She pressed her finger firmly against his prostate again, and he stifled a moan as another wave of pleasure shot through him.

"Yeah, but... I can't..."

"Suuuuuuuure you can, John," she said, removing her finger from his ass. "You're pretty tight, but not so tight that I can't break you in." She squeezed a few more drops of lube into the crevice of his buttocks, then tossed the container aside, pressing at his anus with the tip of her own greased up member. He inhaled sharply at the contact, afraid she was going to stick it in, but she just used it to spread the lubricant around. "All you need is a lot of lube and a little tolerance for pain, and I know we've got plenty of the first."

The "tolerance for pain" bit had him a little worried, but he had to admit he was missing the feeling of Vriska in his ass. Not that he had to admit it _out loud_ , of course. "Vriska, I don't know about this..."

She let out a frustrated groan. "Look, John, either one of two things is about to happen right now. Either you're leaving this house right now, and no, you're _not_ getting any of your clothing back..." As she continued, she pressed his cheeks together and gently thrust her lube-slick cock between them, as if to remind him of just how little clothing he would have to leave with. "Or you can stop denying how much you want this and let me take you on the ride of your life. So if you _really_ want to wuss out now, you've got eight seconds to spit it out before I stop wasting time."

"I..." John began to spit out, but he couldn't honestly say that he wanted to leave. Vriska continued idly pumping against him while he deliberated, her erect bone bulge sliding up and down the slick crevice of his buttocks, and he couldn't resist the urge to subtly rock his hips against her as she did.

Vriska chuckled as she felt him slide against her length, the eight seconds having melted away. "I can feel how much you want this, John. I won't make you say it out loud. But if you _really_ want to miss out, you can just walk away. In fact, I changed my mind. I _will_ let you have your clothes back." She reached a hand around him to grab at his crotch, fingering the tip of his enclothed bulge now wet with precum. "Not the underwear, though. You went and got my last pair dirty."

Fuck. Did he really want this? The thought of Vriska... _fucking_ him still sounded weird, but he wasn't any less turned on by it. In fact, as he'd continued the hypnotic motion of his cheeks over her well-oiled cock, he'd only gotten harder and harder. She was big, bigger than him, but... if just her finger felt good, then...

He hung his head, not being able to face her. "Just... be gentle, okay?"

Vriska answered his request with nothing but gleeful laughter. "Oh, John, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. And ever since I saw this beautiful bubble butt of yours, I've been fighting the urge to just take you by force." She gripped his hips with her left hand, using her right to push the tip of her bone bulge right up to his lubed up hole. "But just a fair warning, you might want to bite that pillow. This is gonna be a _lot_ bigger than a finger." She gave herself a few final strokes as she pressed up against his pucker, harder and harder, for what seemed like eternity, until it finally gave way.

John didn't bite the pillow, but as soon as he'd been penetrated, he'd wished he had. Vriska's cock was _thick_ , and Vriska wasn't exactly being gentle--but then, she never said she would be. Once the head of her bulge was inside him, she wasted no time, pistoning into him maybe twice a second, shallow at first, but getting deeper with each thrust. "Hrrng... not so fast!" he groaned through gritted teeth.

"What, you want me to take it slow?" Vriska asked, not actually slowing down. "That would be boring. And we've wasted soooooooo much time already."

"Yeah, but... ungh, _fuck_..." It was hard for John to even think straight with Vriska's girth stretching his colon, let alone talk. "It hurts..."

To her credit, Vriska did slow down a little. "Well, of _course_ it hurts now. You still need to loosen up. And that's why I want to _break_ you in as quickly as possible." With that, she gave a particularly long push, and John groaned in pain, his toes curling as a few more inches of Vriska's fat length were buried in his ass. "A little pain is nothing compared to the pleasure I'm going to give you. And you're a tough guy, I know you can take it."

John just groaned in reply, too focused on the pounding he was receiving to think of a response. A sort of quiet settled onto the room, occupied by nothing but John's grunts, Vriska's occasional moans, and the constant slick noises of her bulge sliding out of and back into his quickly loosening hole. Vriska's thrusting didn't get any slower, but he seemed to be getting accustomed to it, although the occasional deep thrust sent a jolt of pain through him. And even if she hadn't reached his prostate yet, he was clearly still enjoying it on _some_ level, as his cock strained as hard as it could against the fabric of the thong, the tip now thoroughly soaked with precum. 

The head of Vriska's cock was getting deeper and deeper with each merciless thrust, and soon John began to feel the familiar sensation from before. He moaned loudly in pleasure as the stimulation ran to his head and his dick in equal measure. "Finally hitting the spot, huh, John?" Vriska asked in a pleased tone, slowing her pace a bit. "And I'm almost bottomed out too. I'm sure one last inch won't hurt, will it?" With that, she took just a few more deep, languid thrusts into John, drawing a warbled cry of pleasure from him with each, before she finally hilted into him completely, her hips flush with his own.

Vriska stopped for a moment to savor it, the feeling of all eight inches of her rock solid bone bulge buried in John's asshole, still tight even after a few solid minutes of hammering. The tip of her shaft was still pressed insistently into his prostate, and he trembled as she stood still, taking the opportunity to catch his breath.

Breathing a little heavily herself, though perhaps for different reasons, Vriska bent over to put her lips to John's ear, her hard nipples pressing into his back. "Thanks for playing along, John," she spoke in a hushed tone. "Since you've been such a good sport, I'll give you a reward."

"Yeah?" John replied, still dazed but not completely ragged. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard, you'll cum without ever touching your dick."

John laughed breathlessly. "But... I'm gonna make a mess of your panties."

"That's fine," Vriska assured him, pressing both of her hands into the mattress around him. "If you cum in something of mine, I'll just cum in something of yours." She withdrew a few inches from his ass, then set back into him with a smooth rhythm of slow, deep thrusts.

"Ffff..." John's curse died in his mouth, buried in the pillow as the assault on his backdoor continued. He shuddered, not just from the eight inches of rock hard girl-dick pounding his prostate, but also from the implications of what Vriska had just said. His colon had definitely gotten a little slicker since Vriska had started fucking him, and a little bit of precum was only the beginning. "Shouldn't you be... mff... wearing a condom?"

Vriska chuckled, her hands groping his ass as she continued driving her cock into him. "A condom? What, are you afraid I'm gonna get you pregnant? Or give you some kind of troll disease?" She slapped both of John's cheeks, making him yelp in surprise, then spread them apart, pushing her bulge deeper into him. "John, all you have to worry about is the load of genetic material I'm going to dump in your colon. And I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be a lot. There's a reason we normally use pails."

John groaned, though with the continuous pulses of pleasure coming from his abused prostate, it came out as more of a long, unsteady moan. "Oh god..."

"Oh John, just relax," Vriska chided him, her unrelenting thrusting doing little to relax him. "Stop thinking about my bulge so much and think about your own. You're about to cum right now, aren't you?"

Admittedly, John had been worrying so much that he'd started to lose sight of just how much he was enjoying Vriska stuffing her cock in his ass. Between the generous helping of lube and the increasing amount of precum she was pouring into him, the former pain of her penetration was all but gone. And sure enough, he _was_ about to cum; even without a hand laid on it, his own cock strained against his thong, the front thoroughly damp with his pre. "I... I think so."

She let out a triumphant laugh at his answer, whipping her hair behind her as she continued her fucking. "I knew it! I just knew you'd love taking it in the ass, John. That's all I ever wanted, to help you get your rocks off in new and exciting ways. And you're absolutely loving it, aren't you?"

As much as John _was_ enjoying it--not just the tip of Vriska's cock prodding at his prostate, but also the dull warmth of her shaft pulsing in his colon, the rhythmic slapping of her bony hips against his thick cheeks, and even the pilfered thong digging into his hips and wrapping around his throbbing dick--he still couldn't bring himself to admit to it. He was about to cream Vriska's panties from nothing but a few solid minutes of ass-fucking, but that didn't _necessarily_ make him a butt slut, did it?

"And all because of a single pair of panties," Vriska continued, thumbing at the clothing in question as she looked down to admire her handiwork. "Y'know, I'm not even mad. In fact, you can keep the panties." She leaned over him again, putting her hands down on the bed around him. "You can wear them whenever I fuck you again."

"Oh _fuck_!" John found himself shouting involuntarily. The thought of Vriska making him soil all her underwear the same way, blowing his load as she fucked his ass again and again, was too hot for him to stay quiet.

Vriska leaned down further, her head just above John's as she drove her bulge into him a little faster. "Oh? You like the sound of that?"

John couldn't lie anymore, not when he was this close to cumming. "Y... yes..."

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"Say my name when you cum," she said, her lips at his ear now. "Scream it."

Her thrusting became slow and hard, trying to milk his prostate as much as possible without making herself cum first. Her hard nipples pressed into John's back as she rolled her hips against his, and finally, he reached the breaking point. " _Vriska_!" he shouted as he reached his climax, semen erupting from his untouched cock. If the thong was damp before, it was positively soaking now, as pulse after pulse of runny ejaculate was emptied into it, smearing into the fabric. He panted as his orgasm ran its course, shuddering as Vriska continued to slowly fuck him.

Vriska reached an arm around his waist, cupping his groin and smirking as she felt the dripping results of her stimulation. "My turn now," she said, then lifted her torso back up, and John cried out as she suddenly resumed fucking him in earnest. Her aim had always been to make him cum first, and now that he had, she no longer had a reason to hold back.

"Vriska... shit...!" John barely had a chance to come down from his previous orgasm before Vriska started stimulating him again, and he shuddered breathlessly as her cock plowed into his prostate even faster than before.

"Just a little more, John," Vriska assured him, her voice unsteady, as she pistoned into him. "I'm gonna make you my pail..." Her thrusting had become erratic now, and even as she emptied more and more precum into his bowels, John knew it was nothing compared to how much she was about to fill him.

With a few more hard thrusts, Vriska reached her climax. "Oh _yes_!" she screamed, and John braced himself as she did, digging his elbows into the bed and his face into the pillow. Vriska's swollen bone bulge finally emptied its payload, releasing a flood of cerulean genetic material into John's rectum, and John's stomach turned as his asshole was literally filled with the warm fluid. He thought Vriska had been stretching him out before, but now he knew she was, the copious quantity of alien jizz making him feel fuller than he ever had. Vriska continued weakly thrusting into him as her release continued, fluid spilling out of him each time she pulled out, until eventually her cock was forced out entirely. She settled for thrusting between the crevice of his buttocks, firing a few more ropes of material onto his back as her orgasm finally winded down.

John slumped against the bed, utterly exhausted, his knees giving out and leaving him flat on his stomach. His whole body was drenched in sweat, enough to leave a stain on the bedsheets... though there were obviously plenty of other sources of that at the moment. Namely, the spattering of Vriska's genetic material across his back, and the generous helping of it currently filling his rectum. He was pretty sure Vriska's bulge had left him gaping, so he might end up spilling it all out if he got up. And of course, his thong-bound package was brushing against the bed, painting it with his own semen. He was pretty sure Vriska's second wind had made him come _again_ , though it was hard to tell in the heat of it all.

The room settled into a long moment of silence, save for the heavy breathing of its two inhabitants. Vriska remained on her knees above John, her bone bulge still half-erect and dripping lube and genetic material onto his ass. After a while, she spoke up. "John? John, you still with me?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm still here," John replied breathlessly, raising his head, but not turning back to face her.

"Are you... alright?" She suddenly looked guilty. "This was all too much, wasn't it."

"It was too much," he answered. "But I'm alright."

Vriska chuckled. "So, uh... Did you enjoy it?"

He bit his lip for a moment. "Well... I think I came twice."

"Ha! Nice. I haven't came like this in a while either." She dabbed a bit of her genetic material off of John's back and licked it off her finger.

There was a moment of awkward silence before John finally turned back to look at Vriska. "So, um... Are we even?"

"Even? Yeah, sure, whatever," she answered, almost forgetting what he was talking about entirely. "But, you know, if you want to do this again..."

Vriska gently slipped her hands onto John's hips, causing him to lurch away in response. " _Again_?! Vriska, are you trying to _kill_ me?!"

She groaned. "I didn't mean right now! I just meant... I don't know, at some point."

"Oh." John thought about it for a moment. Really, he _did_ want to do it again. He even kind of wanted to do it again _right now_. But... "Honestly, at this point, I kind of just want to get clean."

"Okay, fair enough. We _did_ make quite a mess here," she admitted, sliding a thumb up the crack of John's ass, still slick with clear lube and cerulean goo. "Tell you what, how about we both hop in the shower? All the other girls are out, so nobody will see us."

He nodded. "Okay, sure. As long as you don't try to 'clean' my ass with your bulge."

"Hey, it's a perfectly good way to get it clean!" He looked back at her with an amused glare. "I'm joking, John. I won't give you the full anal wash unless you _really_ beg for it." She slipped her thumbs under the waistband of his thong and pulled it back up.

John shuddered as the tight strip of cloth slid back up between his cheeks. He was still pretty wet back there, and as stretched out as his anus was at this point, the thong didn't even cover it up completely. "Uh... do I really have to wear this?"

"Well, you probably don't want to wear these boxers, either."

"Why n..." He turned around completely as he asked, his question trailing off as he saw the answer. Vriska knelt on the bed in his boxers... well, _her_ boxers now, as the crotch was utterly soaked with cerulean juices and dripping onto the bedsheets. She gripped her bulge, now mostly erect and glistening with lube, and she averted her eyes from him bashfully, her face and most of her upper chest flushed with a cerulean tinge. _Fuck_ , that was hot. "Oh. Right, you can keep those."

She nodded, still looking away. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, um..." She looked back at him expectantly. "Shower?"

"Right, shower."

After they'd gotten cleaned up, the two of them came to an arrangement. Vriska wouldn't tell anyone that John was the one who stole her panties. If anyone asked, she'd say that she found out who was doing it and brought them to justice. Which was true. And if any of John's friends happened to overhear and asked him what happened between him and Vriska, he'd simply say that she'd confronted him and he'd compensated her in private. Which was also true, kind of. Well, he was in the process of compensating her, really.

John's phone buzzed. Speaking of which... He picked it up and viewed the text he just received:

_The light 8lue ones with the frilly lacy edges and a little ri88on on the front._

The phone buzzed again.

_Oh, and I have a pair of stockings that would go gr8 with those! What do you think of stockings?_

John Egbert still had a panty problem, though it wasn't quite the kind of panty problem he'd started with. And yet, somehow... he was perfectly fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever published! Well, to a wide audience, anyway. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or share it, and if you'd like to see more, drop by my tumblr at http://alcumia.tumblr.com/. I love to turn you on.


End file.
